Glistening Moon Pretty Cure!
View the retelling here, when it is made: Moonlight Rebirth Pretty Cure Glistening Moon Pretty Cure! is Cure Believe's fan series and sequel to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, focusing on Dark Pretty Cure and Cure Moonlight Mirage, who are now reborn and can become real Cures. Synopsis It hasn't been long after the Cures' battle against Dune, but there is a new dark Cure, Cure Gray, although no one knows how she was created or who she truly is. Meanwhile, sisters Hikari and Akarui are preparing respectively for last year of middle school and first year of high school until they meet mascot Flower. With her help, Hikari and Akarui learn about their pasts and also transform into legendary Pretty Cures Cure Glisten and Cure Moon, now ready to protect the world from the mysterious Cure Gray. They are also warned about the Great Tree of Hearts because if a Heart Flower is completely wilted, the Tree will become weakened. Characters Cures - The reincarnation of Dark Pretty Cure and sister of Akarui, she is a 14 year old student who likes to draw anything that's around her. When she is frustrated, she imagines herself being the older sister and not worrying about being yelled at by Akarui. Her Cure ego is Cure Glisten. - The reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage and sister of Hikari, she is a 15 year old student who loves to play peaceful music pieces. When not with Hikari, she is very shy and rarely talks to anyone until the events of episode 48. Her Cure ego is Cure Moon. Mascots Flower - The mascot that aids the Cures on their adventures. Unlike other mascots, she ends her sentences with "~flor!", the Spanish word for flower. Villains Cure Gray - The first villain to appear. No one, at first, knew anything about her, but in episode 16, it is revealed it is the brainwashed form of another Cure, Cure Moonlight. She becomes an ally to the Cures for the rest of the series and later is shown to have a connection with them. Cure Darken - The main villain of the series. She is the one who had defeated Cure Moonlight and brainwashed her. Very little is actually known about Cure Darken until she reveals that she wished to be good, but something was telling her to stay evil and fight against the Cures. Items - Items used to transform into Cures. To activate, the girls must be together and yell "Dual Shining Glory!" - In the final battle, these items are used to restore Hikari's and Akarui's former forms, used for good purposes. To active, the girls must be in normal Cure form and yell "Pretty Cure, Reach My Bright Past!" Locations Trivia *Although both Hikari and Akarui share the last name of Ko from Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆, none are related to her. *''Glistening Moon Pretty Cure!'' is the third fanon series (behind Reborn Pretty Cure 5! and Heartbeat Pretty Cure!) about at least one former Cure's reincarnation, and the first if it was to become a canon series. *The reason I chose the two dark Cures that were reborn is because they both represent the dark side of Tsukikage Yuri. *Apparently, this is my least favorite show. (along with Our Hearts) Plans for Episodes Episode 1: Prologue: Fate Determines It! There's a Reincarnation! (Eng. Past Revival) Episode 2: Sisters of a Lonely Past. Let's Become Pretty Cure! (Eng. Two Glistening Moons) Episode 3: Hikari's Culture Shock! She Has Talent! (Eng. Hikari the Artist) Episode 4: Do We Have a Past? You're Kidding Me! (Eng. The Odd Truth) Episode 5: Akarui and the Mystery. It Must Be a Trap! (Eng. Mysterious Walkthrough) Episode 6: The Mysterious Cure Gray. Who is She? (Eng. Cure Gray Debuts) Episode 7: I Can't Do It! Hikari's Hard Time! (Eng. Hard Life of Drawing) Episode 8: Akarui Won't Believe You! I Only Have Two Egos! (Eng. The Missing Third Ego) Episode 9: My Pet Peeve is Homework! The Major School Project.(Eng. Procrastinating Cures) Episode 10: We're Watching Our Past! Flower's Plan. (Eng. The Memory Plan) Episode 11: I Was a Villain? Hikari's Past. Episode 12: Akarui's Past. I Was Only a Mirage...Wait, What? Episode 13: Just an Impatient Person. Let Me Have My Turn! Episode 14: Lovely Fashion Girls! The Fasion Trend at School? Episode 15: Find the Memory Light! It's Our Only Hope! Episode 16: Cure Gray's Secret Past. She is...Someone the Girls Used to Know? Episode 17: The New Villain Takes the Dark Cure Role, Too! Episode 18: Dark Days of Akarui. The Rain is Pouring. Episode 19: Glistening Moon Pretty Cure in a Game? Why Are We Here?! Episode 20: Don't Get the Hopes Down, Yuri! Cure Gray is Not Here Anymore! Episode 21: She's the New Dark Cure, Cure Darken! Episode 22: Three Sides of the Moon? This is Crazy! Episode 23: Triple Balance. It's the Balance Beam Act! Episode 24: I'm Warming Up! Hikari's Drawing Contest! Episode 25: Two Sides to a Story. Akarui's Piano Mayhem! Episode 26: Impossible Quiz?! Hang in There, Yuri! Episode 27: Flower's Quest. Girls, We're Finding the Light's Location! Episode 28: Tripping Over You... I Need Help With the New Shoes! Episode 29: Is Summer Over Already? Why is it Like This?! Episode 30: Hikari's Habits are Out of Control! Stop Flipping Your Hair! Episode 31: Eh? What's Going On? We've Been Transformed Into...Mascots? Episode 32: Akarui's Bummer in School. The Tests... Episode 33: Flower's Beginnings. How Did She Know to Choose Us? Episode 34: Yuri's Rough Past. Her Mascot...Died?! Episode 35: Sweet Piano Harmony. You've Done It, Akarui! Episode 36: The Final Battle Draws Near. I Can Feel It. Episode 37: The Memory Light! It's Finally Here! Episode 38: They Learned Their Past! Now They Know Yuri More?! Episode 39: Hikari's Great Drawing of Us! She's a Great Person Now! Episode 40: Akarui and the Peaceful Melodies! She's a Gentle Girl. Episode 41: Cure Darken Meets the Duo. Whatever Happened to Yuri? Episode 42: Shining Impact. Does That Exist Somewhere? Episode 43: My Heart Shouts Out to You! A Happy Ending is Near...I Hope! Episode 44: The Power of the Impact! It's Nearly at Its Fullest! (Eng. Impact Surge) Episode 45: The Final Battle...Get Ready to Initiate! (Eng. Battle of the Enemies) Episode 46: Give It All You've Got, Pretty Cure! (Eng. Let's Go, Pretty Cure!!) Episode 47: Will the Power Make It? My Wish is Sent to You! (Eng. Glistening Wishes) Episode 48: Reach My Bright Past! We Are Dark Pretty Cure and Cure Moonlight Mirage! (Eng. Rebirth Miracles) Episode 49: The Ending I Love the Most. The Best Pair of Sisters Bring a Bright End. (Eng. Start the New Beginning!) Category:Glistening Moon Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe